1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to oil lamps and more specifically to a fragrance ring for oil lamps which may be attached to an oil lamp to provide a pleasant scent when the oil lamp is burning.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been some attempts at making an oil lamp which emits a scent while burning. One attempt was to mix a liquid scent with in the lamp oil. However, the scent solution ended up being burned without emitting an aroma. Another attempt was to use a U-shaped cross sectional ring which was placed on the glass chimney of the oil lamp. The ring was filled with a liquid scent. The drawback to the U-shaped cross sectional ring design is that when the glass chimney of the oil lamp is removed the ring must be removed or the fragrance will spill out.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a fragrance ring for oil lamps which may be securely attached to an existing oil lamp to provide a pleasant scent when the oil lamp is burning.